My Sunshine
by notsohardnow
Summary: Peanut is always there; watching him like a hawk. Worrying about him. Caring about him. Too bad he doesn't even notice. In short: a collection of drabbles about Johnny and Peanut. Slash. Yaoi. Rated for language and possible mature themes.
1. Morning

**Johnny/Peanut**

Larry Romano was not the second in command by any means- that duty easily fell informally on Norton' shoulders. However, what Larry Romano was, in essence, was Johnny Vincent's care-taker. He made sure Johnny woke-up, got to class, ate, and passed out in his room after drinking too much. Larry took pride in this position though because Johnny didn't let just anybody see him when he was weak. But, mostly, Larry enjoyed the time he spent with Johnny when assumig this authorative role for him.

He liked going into his room before he woke up and looking at him as he slept. Johnny always had wonderfully soft features, though his eyes were intense when they were open, they were soft when they were shut, and his strong jaw was relaxed, his lips parted slightly as he breathed. Johnny never slept with a shirt on even in the dead of winter, times like these Penaut would sneak in and cover him with another blanket...or two. He was often sprawled on the matress on his stomach, his head turned to the side and his hair a touselled, chestnut mess.

He nearly took Larry's bretah away every morning. Then he'd get the honor of prodding Johnny's bare shoulder with his knuckles, whispering for him to wake up. Johnny was a heavy sleeper, the first few things Larry said he never heard, so the boy took advantage of that.

"Wake up sunshine, the world's gonna be gloomy without your smile" was his favorite,

But, Johnny always woke to: "Come on, Boss! You're gonna make us late again!" and he'd grunt, asking for five more minutes to which Larry would bite back and 'aww' and reply: "No, no, no, come on. You promised you'd be more reasonable in the morning."

Johnny would groan and sit up rubbing at his eyes sleepily with the back of his fist while Larry rushed to his half-broken dresser and pull out the usually Bullworth uniform. Johnny would glance up when Larry came back over with his clothes and he'd give Larry that bad-boy smirk that melted his heart almost every day, on the rare days he did not bestow Larry with a smirk he'd either slept badly or he had a much different greeting.

"Oh boy, mommy, we have school today?" he'd asked, poking-fun at how 'motherly' Larry sometimes acted

Larry would laugh, hope he didn't see the blush and respond, "Quit clownin' Boss, we're gonna be late!"

"I'm hurryin' I'm hurryin'" Johnny would huff as he dressd and Peanut would scamper out of the room while he dressed turning just in time to see Johnny in that tight cotton material of Johnny's boxer-breifs just as he yanked the tan slacks up over his butt and fastened a belt about his waist.


	2. Peanut

**Johnny/Peanut**

"Come on, Boss! Do ya' wanna be late?" Peanut called over his shoulder to Johnny who was walking backwards dragging his feet along in the snow, as if making tracks in the three-inch fluff

"Maybe" Johnny replied with a shrug, truth was Johnny never looked this miserable unless something was really bothering him- and sensing it had to do with Lola, Larry was ready for Johnny's outburst

Peanut turned and walked up to him, "Whats up, Boss?" he asked

"I'm hungry" Johnny replied putting a hand over his flat belly, immedeatly it made a growling noise.

"We'll get food at school" Larry said reasonably

"No! I'd rather starve than eat tat crazy woman's cassrole again!" he shuddered- the last time he'd eaten the casserole he was sick in bed for a week.

"Okay.. well.." Larry sighed, "Howabout we get done early and I'll treat ya' to lunch after school?" he smiled

Johnny's eyes lit up. "Would ya' Peanut?" he asked

If Johnny knew anything going on in Larry's head he'd have understood why he suddenly looked hurt when Johnny called him Penaut. That was all he'd every be to Johnny- that was all he mattered to the clique. Even if they were best friends before Bullworth, Johnny insisted on calling him Peanut. He wished Johnny would stop- if no one else at least Johnny.

"Of course Boss!" he grinned, "Now come on or we'll be late!" he said tugging on his leather sleeved and turning to run towards the front gates, he heard Johnny's heavy foot steps not far behind.

Johnny would always have Peanut's back, and Larry's love, even if he didn't know it.


	3. Messy

**Johnny/Peanut. Thank you Nae'ka for the reviews. I'll be more thurough when I proof-read. :)**

It wasn't that Johnny Vincent was a pig when he ate, it was just he often forgot that there was such a thing as utensils, forks and spoons were a foreign concept to him and so were napkins.. especially napkins. This was probably Larry's second-to-least favorite thing about Johnny. The first, of course, was a slut by the name of Lola Lomardi who took joy in teasing Johnny's heart every chance she got. But, she wasn't around, right now it was Larry, and Johnny sitting in their booth- which was different than Johnny and Lola's booth. Johnny and _Larry's_ booth was in the corner hidden from everyone. Johnny and _Lola's_ booth was in the center so everyone saw how 'sexy' she was and how 'cute' they were together.

You see, Peanut promised Johnny food that morning and by the end of the day he was making a big show of his hunger, holding his stomach and staggering and spinning as if dellisuional. Peanut found this a bit embarassing, because people were staring, but the others laughed and jeered as Johnny made a spectacle of himself. This was rare, of course, because Johnny always took himself so seriously, but sometimes- on good days- he'd let go a little and would joke around like normal guys.

So, right now, after the blush left Peanut's cheeks he was seated across from Johnny in their booth, and Johnny was muching quite happily on a big, western burger- and his face was a sight to behold. Though it was adorable- seeing Johnny Vincent with barbeque sauce smeared across his cheeks and the tip of his nose, it was a little embarassing. Being the patient best friend that he was, Larry sat across from him, a napkin clutched firmly in his fist. Johnny finished the burger in record time and was licking the sauce off his fingers. Larry grimaced- there had been dirt in the same place an hour ago, and Johnny hadn't washed his hands.

"Thanks Peanut" Johnny said looking up just in time to see his best friend lean in with the napkin. He tried to pull back but before he knew it the paper-like material was scrubbing at his cheeks and nose to rid the sauce. Johnny's arms were flailing as he gave a vein, but amusing attempt, to force Larry back.

"There, Boss, all done" he smiled sitting back down

Johnny sighed, "You really are like my mother, Peanut, you should stop that."

"Shut up and eat your fries." Larry laughed, but Johnny did as he was told.

It wasn't that Johnny Vincent was a pig, Larry decided, no, he was just had moments when he acted like a kid, and, Larry also decided, he liked that a lot. So maybe Johnny's messiness wasn't his second-to-least favorite thing.. however, he still hated Lola.


	4. Lies

**Johnny/Peanut. Nae'ka, I'm glad you're reading this and liking it.**

There was a certain line Larry Romano would not dare cross when conversing with his best friend, the fact they'd been best of friends for the past eleven years was a trifle when compared to bigger, more important issues, such as Lola Lombardi and her two-years fiasco with said best friend was one of them. Johnny would get so angry, throw fits, scream, yell, and actually get into fights with him over the dumb broad. Larry hated it but what was a best friend to do? Johnny refused to listen to reason. So, Larry kept his mouth clamped shut while Johnny wallowed in his own slef pity.

"..Ain't like I should be surprised even if I loved her, never kept her happy I guess. You know, Peanut, maybe its just how damn ugly my mug is.. yeah, that makes sense. I'm an ugly bastard and a girl like Lola, tall, shapley, perfect Lola, should never have such an ugly guy with her."

Larry would think though- Johnny couldn't stop him from thinking, _You're not ugly at all Johnny, never have been. I'd do anything to watch you sleep, your face gets so relaxed, and your lips get so full and pouty- I have no idea why- and it takes all my strength not to kiss you._

"..'guess girls like men with cash better, huh? No. Maybe everyone likes someone with cash better. I couldn't buy her all the fancy things she wanted- I tried, but it was never enough. Thats a good reason to leave someone, if they don't treat you right."

_Thats not true, you've neve bought me a present on my birthday and I haven't left your side even once. I don't even think you know when my birthday is Johnny, but I can forgive you for that because thats not what a real person in love cares about._

"..I'm glad you don't judge me Peanut, if y'did then we wouldn't have spoken after the first time I beat you up. I couldn't believe you came back to the clique after what I did. Did I mention I was sorry?"

_Not even once, but now you did, so its okay. _"Yeah, Boss, a million times" was Larry's response instead,

"..In the end I figure crying over her is a waste of time, because she's gonna come back, becuse we're in love, see? Peanut? We love each other and I know cryin' over her ain't gonna matter because tomorrow, or some day soon she's gonna be back."

_You're such a liar, I hear you every night sobbing into your pillow wanting her to come back. Do you know what it feels like to hear that? No. You've got no idea. I'd do anything to take away all your pain, Johnny, you just have to let me in._

"..I hope she comes back tomorrow" Johnny's voice was muffelled by the leather of his jacket because he had his face pressed into the folds of his elbow, arm draped over his drawn up knees.

_I hope she dies tomorrow_ Peanut bit back a chuckle at this and turned to his friend, "Don't worry Boss, I'm sure she will."


	5. Confrontation

**Johnny/Peanut. Nae'ka, and lost-beliefs (sorry i didn't notice your review lasr chapter) Thank you for the reviews!**

Larry would later liken it to a scene from one of those japanese animation shows, where the scene goes negative, or black and white, and it shatters like broken glass on the close-up of a persons face. Generally the person had just seen, or was told, something devastating where the effect was equivilant to their world being shattered. Yes, he was sure that was what had just happened- and he, while he was being creative with comparrisions, stood off to the side the flames were shooting up behind him in anger- and his eyes were sparking with electricity. Okay, that comparison was lame. But, it got his point across, Larry was angry. Really angry.

You see, what had happened was Lola came strutting up to Johnny and calmly informed him they were through. You'd think Larry would be excited, but the way Johnny had stared at her- he hadn't been expecting it. Larry couldn't stand how she just did that to him! He was having a hard time contorlling this, and before he knew it Johnny actually turned-tail and ran. His first instinct was too follow, make sure his best friend was okay. But then his eyes landed on her, smirking as Johnny disappeared into a swarm of bums who'd cultvated on the street. Then something in him snapped.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he shouted storming over and grabbing her arms tight in his grip, and she winced, "Why the hell would you do that to Johnny? What did he ever do to make you cheat on him? You know how hurt he is? Probably gonna take forever for him to get over it!"

Lola pushed him away, "Ew! Larry, you talk like you're in love with him!"

Unable to be rational another second he slapped her across the face, "Get the FUCK out of New Coventry and stay out or so help me God!" he yelled. Stunned, she turned and ran and then Larry turned and ran after Johnny.


	6. Memories

**Johnny/Peanut... darn, no reviews.**

"I got Johnny's back, you know Peanut" Norton says as they walked the dark streets of New Coventry, their jackets zipped and fastened shut ot keep the cold winter air out. "But, the stuff you put-up with from him surprise me."

"Wha'd'ya mean, Norton?" Larry asked looking up at his large friend, all he wanted to do was fnd Johnny and get him back to the Tenements without him going off and trying to kill all the Townies again. One trip to Happy Volts had been quite enough for the whole clique.

"I mean you're always stickin' your neck out there- more than the rest of us. We dunno why Johnny's not in school you go off, find him, and get him to come. Johnny's lying in bed over Lola- after about a minute you can get him to come out. What's that man? I mean.. I know you wer ebest friends before the clque, before Lola, but there more to it?"

Larry shrugged one shoulder, but then nodded, "Yeah. When we were kids- you know how Johnny's folks 're in the slammer, well, he was livin' with me. One night.. well, he got a little worked up..."

A little worked up? Larry socffed at his own lie. A little didn't even scratch the surface- Johnny could hardly breath one night he was so hysterical! Larry had held him for hours and all the older boy did was cry, and cry, and cry. Johnny hardly cired ever since, he used up a lot of his tears that night. Of course, Larry never understood why he'd been so upset. His father was an abusive drunk, and his mother never stopped him, never said a word. She resented getting pregnant so young, and resented her son for making her a mother. Now that they'd gotten tossed in prison, what did it matter?

"...I promised I'd never leave him alone."

That was true, more true than anything else in the world. He had meant it then, and he'd mean it forever. If Johnny went off and married a woman, setteled down, had children, Larry would eagerly be his best-man at the wedding, even if it hurt to see Johnny go to someone else. Johnny would be happy- if here was a woman there, and if she wasn't Larry would be. He'd eagerly be at Johnny's side. Forever. God, he remembered that night so well.

_Johnny was sobbing, his face burried into the collar of Larry's pajama top- and he was hysterical, crying like the world had some to a crahsing and sudden halt and Larry just sat there, holding him. His arms around the older boys trembling shoulders._

_"Ssshhh, Johnny, its okay" he whispered, "Its gonna be alright"_

_"D- don't g-go away- Larry- PLEASE?!" the last word was howled, "Please st-st- stay forever! Please? Please?!"_

_"Of course I will, Johnny. I won't go anywhere ever."_

_"I d- d- don't wanna b-b-be allooonnneeee!" he howled "No- I- I can't! Its too scary- too hard.. stay.." he was whimpering this, "please, stay"_

_"I'll stay. I'll stay forever and ever."_

_"Promise? Promise?! Don't lie t- to me- me Larrryy!"_

_"I'm not lying" he brushed away the tears. Johnny flinched but began to relax- slow, shallow breaths as he gripped his best friend's shirt and his eyes started slipping shut. Larry rubbed his back in soothing circles, his fingers brushing through his short chestnut hair. Repeating himself over, and over._

_"I promise, Johnny, I promise."_


	7. Comfort

**Johnny/Peanut... lost-beliefs & Nae'ka thanks for the reivews :D**

Well, they found Johnny, slumped over on the curve, shaking from the cold. Larry rushed up and gripped his shoulders, Johnny looked up at him- his eyes were drooping shut and he had dirty tracks of tears on his cheek.

"Hey Peanut" he murmured sadly

"Hey Johnny" Larry replied hoisting the boy to his feet only to have him slump down, his head on Larry's shoulder sleepily. Larry sighed and rubbed his back, Norton watched them for a bit and let them go, he never liked following them around. Norton was nearly convinced of the chemistry between them, at least, he was more convinced than they were.

"Just drop me in th'snow.." Johnny muttered. Larry didn't bother telling him that there was no snow, he was being dramatic and wouldn't respond anyway, "..I'm only gonna drag ya'down Peanut.. leave me.."

"Boss, listen t'yourself!" Larry scoffed, "None of this is.. is your fault! Its all stinkin' Lola's!"

"Is not! I love her!" He exclaimed

Larry sighed- feeling a sharp stab to his heart, "I know" he whispered

Johnny let out a bark-like sob, and burried his face into Larry's shoulder, his whole body trembling as he sobbed, clinging desperatley to Larry. "Oh. God, it h- hurts Larry! I been with her so long.. so long..!"

"I know" he whispered rubbing Johnny's back as they walked, "I know"

Johnny sniffed and staggered along, and Larry walked him to the Tenements. By the time they got their he'd exhausted himself with keeping the lid on his howls and Larry got him up to his room with little difficulty. He layed Johnny gently down on the ratty matress and slid back around to the foot of it and began to remove his boots. Once they were off he moved to Johnny's torso and gently slid off his leather jacket, and after that--a blush secure on his face-- and took off his belt, tossing it all onto the floor. The comforter was scrunched between the wall and the matress and pulled it up and threw it over the older boy, spreading it so it covered every inch and he tucked it around him.

"I love you Johnny" he whispered, his fingers gently brushing over Johnny's temple, brushing his stray hair back behind his ears. His fingers running softly through his hair, Johnny slept. His breathing had been heavy at first, but he'd begun to relax now. Larry smiled, seeing he was setteled down again and stood- resisting the urge to reach down and kiss that pouty, lower lip of Johnny's.

He was turning to leave when there was a soft whimper, and he turned, Johnny's big, brown eyes were staring up at him, that same pouty lip quivering slightly. "Wh- where ya' goin', Larry?" he whispered hoarsely

Larry's heart fluttered. Johnny had said his name, and that look made him melt, he knelt back down at his side, "I was just goin' t'let ya' get some rest was all, Boss" he replied softly, not completely thinking through and he reached up to pet some of Johnny's hair back behind his ear

Johnny sniffed, his fingers weakly gripped around Larry's wrist, "Y-ya' said ya'd stay forever?"

Larry's eyes widened, had he really remembered that all this time? "Yeah, I did" he replied "But I'm only goin' downstairs"

"N- no.. Larry, stay" he whispered reaching forward again and pulling the smaller boy closer and hugging him, "I.. I need ya' t'stay.. stay with me.."

Larry felt him begin to tremble again and he nodded, "Okay, Johnny, okay" he nodded as they both setteled back, Larry holding Johnny close, arms around his trembling shoulders. Running his fingers through his hair, and whsipering sweet nothings into his peirced ear.


End file.
